The present invention relates to a handgun shoulder-supported shooting platform, and more particularly relates to a shoulder-supported platform that stabilizes a handgun for greatly improved shooting accuracy but that does so without fixed attachment of the handgun to the shoulder support.
It is known to fixedly attach stocks and extension devices to handguns so that the assembled units provide improved shooting accuracy approaching that of a long gun or rifle. However, most such stocks and extension devices include multiple components and are more costly and expensive than desired. Also, most such stocks and extension devices are uniquely customized to be fastened to a particular handgun grip, resulting in high inventory cost and low volume production runs. Also, most require modification of the handgun grip so that the devices can be fixed to the handgun grip, which many gun owners are hesitant to do.
Existing laws regulate products where a shoulder stock is fixed to a short barrel gun for improved shooting accuracy. The ATF agency interprets these laws broadly, and requires ATF approval before any such product can be publically sold. Recently, the ATF has suggested that the existing laws can potentially be interpreted to cover a shoulder shooting platform where the shooting platform is only “frictionally” held to the hand gun. An improvement is desired in shoulder-supported shooting platforms that do not require ATF approval, but that still provides greatly improved shooting accuracy, while maintaining low cost and simplicity of manufacture.